Realms of Shadow
Realms of Shadow, edited by Lizz Baldwin, is the eighth anthology of stories from the Forgotten Realms. The stories follow the Return of the Archwizards trilogy and many are about the lost nation of Netheril. Contents Trial By Ordeal By Lisa Smedman Date: The Year of Perditions Flame Lord High Justice Andoris Derathar of Karsus Enclave must solve the mystery of a crime, the theft of a wizards notes concerning the Nether Scrolls, committed by either an enchantress or her shadow double, but neither have any memory of the events.. Assassin's Shadow By Jess Lebow Date: The Year of Emerald Groves The Low Netherese raider Cy is recruited by his commander to assassinate Lord Shadow of Shade Enclave. Little does he know that his commander, Lume, has sent countless others like him to accomplish this task before him, and none have succeeded.. Too Long in the Dark By Paul S. Kemp Date: The Year of Sundered Webs The powerful Netherese archwizard Zossimus is content in his lavish mansion on Shade Enclave, even as the Princes of Shade have straddled it on the border of the Plane of Shadow, leaving the enclave to float in eternal twilight. But as Karsus challenges Mystryl for her divinity and the Weave fails the twelve princes draw upon the Shadow Weave to keep the city flying, pulling it wholly into the dark demiplane. Yet Zossimus' wife despairs of living forever in the dark.. Darksword By Troy Denning Date: 20 Flamerule, the Year of the Moat 1269 DR Melegaunt Tanthul a Prince of Shade Enclave and powerful shadow mage seeks out Bodvar of the Moor Eagles. Bodvar is a proud Vaasan, leader of his clan. The powerful wizard saves Bodvar, but the wise northlander is wary of the mages mysterious magic, and rightfully so. And as the Vassans take up the swords crafted by the archmage to defend themselves against anihilation, the clan enters into a dark bond with Shade Enclave. Liar's Game By Jessica Beaven Date: The Year of Starfall 1300 DR In preparation for their return, members of Shade Enclave find descendants still in Faerun and begin to corrupt and command them. One, a wizard-druid woman, is sent to find some notes that may have power to help Shade Enclave. She finds them with a man living alone in the woods. A type of love ensues. That Curious Sword By R. A. Salvatore Date: The Year of the Shield 1367 DR Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle are offered a job by a barman in a tavern in Heliogabalus to recover an idol. They break in and find it but are confronted by a shade and his shadow mastiffs. He forshadows the return of the netherese and offers an alliance with them in exchange for Charon's claw, revealing it to be a netherese item. Entreri refuses and they begin to fight. Seeming to want to go back to a shade, Charon's claw resists Entreri so the assassin kills his opponent with his vampiric dagger instead. Jarlaxle holds up a mirror to the victorious human to reveal his skin has turned slightly grey, theorizing that he has absorbed some of the shade's essence. A Little Knowledge By Elaine Cunningham Date: 19 Marpenoth, the Year of Wild Magic 1372 DR Set in Halruaa after the events of the Counselors & Kings Trilogy. A diviner finds his ability to actual be a curse. When a shadow adept attacks his friend, he assents to a wizard dual for his powers. Astride the Wind By Philip Athans Date: 7 Alturiak, the Year of Wild Magic 1372 DR The Kenku species was created by a wizard of Shade Enclave... who also enslaved them. Since their escape, they have sworn revenge on any such wizards. After Shade Enclave's return to Faerun, the latest generation of Kenku discover not just a descendant of their creator - but the wizard himself. The Fallen Lands By Murray J. D. Leeder Date: 19 Ches, the Year of Wild Magic 1372 DR An adventurer tries to join the forces gathering to aid a besieged Evereska, but his company is attacked by mesmerized orcs and killed before they get there. He is saved by a clan of Uthgardt barbarians who allow him to attack the orcs and their controller. Along the way, he learns to question his preconceived notions about the values of magic. When Shadows Come Seeking a Throne By Ed Greenwood Date: 1 Kythorn, the Year of Wild Magic 1372 DR In the wake of the revelation of Shade Enclave's role in climatic troubles in Cormyr, they are banished. A phaerimm takes the opportunity to reach out to noble families banished in the wake of the last attempted coup. Meanwhile Caladnei is just beginning to learn how to act as the new Mage Royal and a Malaugrym is loose and unnoticed in the palace. King Shadow By Richard Lee Byers Date: 11 Kythorn, the Year of Wild Magic 1372 DR The Shifting Sands By Peter Archer Date: 13 Kythorn, the Year of Wild Magic 1372 DR Category:Anthologies Category:Novels Category:Published in 2002